Undisclosed Desires
by ame to ai
Summary: Kagome dan keinginan sederhananya dan ketidaksengajaan berhasil menguak keinginan tergelap di hati sang Daiyoukai.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ame's note: Utk semua yang nunggu 'Paramour' dan juga untuk guest yg review di 'Be My F Forever'. Well, enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome menghela napas panjang setelah memasang kekkai, kolam air panas alami yang terbentang di depannya sudah memanggil untuk melemaskan seluruh otot di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kali ini ia sendirian, Sango yang menjadi ibu dari bayi berumur 14 bulan sudah tidak lagi ikut mengumpulkan pecahan _Shikon no Tama_. Sedangkan Shippou menunggu bersama Inuyasha dan Miroku. Kitsune kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan, tak lagi pantas untuk mandi bersama seperti dahulu.

Waktu melesat cepat, dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kedatangannya yang secara tidak sengaja ke sengoku jidai. Genap satu tahun yang lalu Naraku telah dilumpuhkan oleh Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru. Sebagai pukulan terakhir, anak panah yang ia lesatkan menembus tepat di dada sang hanyou jahat. Sayangnya, bersamaan dengan musnahnya Naraku, _Shikon no tama_ yang berada di dalam tubuh onigumo itu kembali terpecah berkeping-keping dan tersebar ke berbagai penjuru.

Mimpi hidup tenang setelah kematian Naraku hanya terwujud bagi orang lain tapi tidak untuk Kagome. Hubungannya dengan Inuyasha seakan berjalan di tempat, dia terperangkap di dalam zona pertemananan yang seakan 'abadi'. Selain itu, ia masih harus membagi waktu antara era feudal dan zaman modern. Menempuh perjalanan jauh demi mengumpulkan bola empat arwah, mempertaruhkan nyawa menghadapi youkai mengerikan. Dan yang terburuk dari semua itu adalah, ia masih harus bergelut dengan berbagai macam ujian di sekolah!

Walaupun begitu, ia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar terhadap hancurnya _Shikon no tama_. Bila ia menutup mata dan memilih untuk hidup normal, bisa saja kerusakan yang terjadi akan mempengaruhi kehidupan di masa depan bila permata terkutuk itu dimiliki oleh manusia atau youkai yang berniat jahat. Dengan membayangkan keluarga yang ia cintai di zaman modern terkena imbas buruknya, cukup untuk membulatkan tekad Kagome menempuh bahaya dan menghadapi hari-hari yang berat di era feudal.

Contohnya di hari ini, ia sudah berjalan sejak matahari baru mengintip dari kaki langit hingga matahari terbenam, melawan youkai yang memiliki pecahan Shikon, dan yang paling berat dari itu semua adalah berlatih menciptakan kekkai di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya. Kagome memang terlahir dengan Shikon no tama di dalam tubuhnya, tapi kemampuannya sebagai miko harus terus digali. Setelah semua kesulitan yang ia lewati di hari itu, yang paling ia inginkan hanyalah mandi!

Semua pakaian yang ia kenakan telah tersampir dengan rapi di sebuah batu besar. Perlahan ia mencelupkan ujung jari kakinya, air terasa panas saat pertama menyentuh kulit, butuh beberapa saat hingga kulitnya menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu tinggi sebelum ia merendam seluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya saat harum shampoo kesukaannya tercium, dengan lembut ia memijat kepalanya, tangannya meluncur turun di helaian hitam itu. Desahan lembut meluncur dari bibirnya tatkala ia selesai menggosok tubuhnya dengan _loofah_ bertabur sabun cair dengan wangi apel yang ia bawa.

Bukan rahasia bahwa mandi sudah bukan lagi sekadar untuk membersihkan tubuh seperti orang kebanyakan. Bagi Kagome, berendam berlama-lama sudah seperti bentuk lain dari meditasi. Di saat-saat seperti itu tenaganya akan segera pulih, suasana hatinya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik, mendinginkan kepalanya dan tak jarang satu masalah terpecahkan setelah ia mendapat solusi dengan berendam di air hangat. Namun, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa hal remeh-temeh seperti itu dapat merubah takdirnya.

Setelah seluruh peralatan mandinya yang berjejer telah ia gunakan, Kagome bersandar di tepi kolam. Sekilas ia memandang sekeliling. Pasti lokasi menakjubkan ini sudah menjadi bagian dari penginapan yang di rekomendasikan banyak majalah di zaman modern, pikirnya. Kolam air panas yang bentuknya hampir seperti huruf alfabet 'W' itu cukup besar untuk memuat belasan orang, dikelilingi batu-batu besar sebagai pembatas alami dua kolam dengan latar belakang pemandangan gunung, sangat menakjubkan.

"Menikmati waktumu miko?"

Sebuah suara pria membuatnya menjerit kecil dan secara refleks membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam di air. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, matanya berubah awas mencari-cari asal suara. Kagome amat yakin kalau ia sudah memasang kekkai yang kuat hingga binatang kecilpun tidak dapat menembus penghalang itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kagome bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik suara tersebut, Sesshoumaru muncul dari balik batu besar yang menutupi bagian tengah kolam. Uap menghalangi penglihatannya tapi Kagome dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan pria itu sibuk mengikat tali hakama putih tipis yang ia kenakan.

"Sesshoumaru!" rasa takutnya mulai tergantikan oleh amarah. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau menganggu waktu pribadiku" sembur gadis itu.

Sang Dai youkai berdiri dengan santai menghadap miko itu, ia bertanya balik. "Seharusnya Sesshoumaru ini yang berkata seperti itu. Tidak hanya manusia, youkai pun memiliki kebutuhan seperti manusia"

Entah mengapa ia merasa ada makna lain dari kalimat Sesshoumaru, tapi dengan segera pikiran seperti itu ditepisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku yang lebih dulu datang kesini dan aku memasang kekkai" ucapnya galak.

"Kekkai" kata youkai bersurai silver itu, ia tidak bertanya.

Mengacuhkan Sesshoumaru yang hanya mengenakan hakama tanpa haori_yang tentu saja membuat dada bidangnya terlihat_Kagome berkata dengan ketus. "Benar, kekkai yang kokoh yang tidak akan tertembus oleh youkai manapun"

"Hn, kau benar, kekkai kuat yang tidak akan dapat ditembus" suara Sesshoumaru datar namun penuh dengan sindiran, ia membalikkan badan tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mendengar apa yang Sesshoumaru ucapkan membuat Kagome menutup mulut karena malu. Ia memalingkan wajah, mendecak jengkel. Ucapannya tentang kekkai yang kokoh hanya memperkuat posisi Sesshoumaru. Bila memang ia menciptakan kekkai yang kuat yang tidak bisa diterobos oleh siapapun, tentu saja itu berarti Sesshoumaru yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke tempat itu.

Merasa aman karena sang Dai youkai telah memunggunginya, cepat-cepat miko itu keluar dari air. Dengan menunduk ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu, dengan tergesa ia mengenakan pakaian dalamnya tanpa mengeringkan tubuh terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Maaf, karena alasan pribadi 80% isi cerita ini telah dihapus. 31/05/2018


End file.
